supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhonda "C'China" Nakia
History Nakia was descended of a gentle fisherman of Q'Noma Valley in the African nation of Wakanda. From an early age, she was groomed, as many girls are, to be one of the "Adored Ones," an order of women known as the Dora Milaje and serving as concomitants or wives-in-training for the king of Wakanda. The order of the Dora Milaje was established to promote harmony between Wakanda's many rival tribal factions. They also perform the role of the king's deadliest bodyguards and most faithful, most trusted servants. By age 14, Nakia was accepted into the order, and spent the rest of her life growing up in the Royal Palace of Wakanda enjoying a childhood most native tribalists could only dream of. During this time, she became increasingly obsessed with her king, the hero known as the "Black Panther", fantasizing openly about marrying him. At one point, she even threw herself fifty feet into a shallow pool to get her king's attention. The Panther administered mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to revive her, to the young teen's delight. Infatuation with Black Panther Although the order entitles the king to complete rights to his concomitants, the Black Panther has always viewed the order as largely ceremonial and has made no demands of them. He inadvertently broke this arrangement when he kissed Nakia while under the influence of illusions cast by Mephisto. This caused Nakia's infatuation with T'Challa to grow to irrational levels of fantasy. She attempted to kill his former girlfriend, the American Monica Lynne, by ejecting her from a plane during a war zone. Nakia lied to the Panther that Monica was dead, but he immediately saw through her. Nakia was then dismissed from her duties in disgrace and would thus be forever shamed, shunned by her tribe and by all of Wakanda. Altar of Resurrection In fleeing the palace during a rainstorm, she crashed into an old monastery where she was captured by the Panther's enemy, Achebe. Achebe brutally tortured Nakia and left her to die. However, another of the Panther's enemies, Killmonger, happened upon her. Killmonger used arcane methods and the mystical Altar of Resurrection to restore Nakia's health, and the process granted her increased strength and flawless accuracy. Killmonger gave Nakia a new name, Malice, after a former protégé of his.Malice developed an arsenal of weapons and access to the toxic herb called Jufeiro, which makes men become as obsessive about her as she is about the Black Panther. To begin her revenge, Malice sent a cryptic message to the Wakandan Consulate consisting of just two words "She's Dead." The Black Panther, who once taught high school in Harlem, began an investigation of a missing girl who happened to be one of his former students. The Panther discovered this to be the handiwork of Malice, and he believed many of the women in his life, including Ramonda, his step-mother, M'Koni, his cousin, Okoye, his chauffeur, Queen Divine Justice, the newest Dora Milaje member, and Monica Lynne to be potential targets of Malice's wrath.While the Panther tracked Malice, he hired the private investigator Dakota North to watch over Monica Lynne. Dakota believed, however, that the Black Panther had fallen under Malice's control. She decided to go after the Panther himself and ended up ruining his well-laid plan to capture Malice. Malice thus captured the Panther instead, and soon freed the malevolent Man-Ape, who went on to ambush Queen Divine Justice and Ramonda during their flight to the United States. Ultimately, however, the Black Panther revealed that he had all the angles covered all along, that he was stringing Malice along in order to save Malice's dying victims, which included Maria, the former student of his Harlem alter ego. In the final showdown, the Black Panther threatened to destroy Malice's tribal village back in Wakanda if she would not give him the antidote to save her victims. Malice relented, knocking Panther off a speeding truck just before she vanished without a trace.Nakia struggled against Malice's influence, inevitably losing ground. When Malice manifested again, Killmonger drew Malice's essence into himself. Finally, however, Killmonger somehow was removed from Wakandan's time and was replaced, as he had been at the time that Man-Ape had abducted him. Nakia later broke from Malice's control and had regained her consciousness and joining the Dora Milaje again after they gave her another chance. Powers and Abilities Powers * Ritual Empowerment: '''Due to the magical ritual, Nakia possesses increased levels of strength, speed, and accuracy. Abilities * '''Master Martial Artist: Nakia is the second in command of the Dora Milaje thus, is extensively trained in various forms of combat but most noticeably her spear with which she is able to almost effortlessly incapacitate multiple foes at once. She is also an expert marksman, able to throw her spear through and penetrate cars,tanks,ships,jets etc. She is easily one of the greatest martial artists in Wakanda but is equal by the Dora Milaje general. * Master Swordsman: Being apart of the Dora Milaje, Nakia is able to wield Wakandan swords and similar bladed weapons with great skill. Her skill with a sword allowed her to go up against T'Challa when she was Malice. * Master Acrobat: Upon acquiring the powers of the Ritual, Nakia immensely enhanced agility made her an extraordinary gymnast and acrobat, which allowed her to combat Black Panther on equal grounds. * Master Acrobat: Upon acquiring the powers of the Ritual, Nakia's immensely enhanced agility made her an extraordinary gymnast and acrobat, which allowed her to combat Black Panther on equal grounds. * Multilingual: Nakia speaks her native Xhosha and was taught to speak English for National security. Equipment * Vibranium Spears: Nakia uses a specialized Vibranium spear capable of collapsing into a handle for concealment. The spear is sharp enough to pierce multiple structures and strong enough to stop space ships, as seen when Nakia threw it through the windshield of a spacecraft' vehicle and embedded it into the ground ahead, totalling the spacecraft on impact. Her spear along with others have been shown to be able to interact with technology by striking her opponents to the ground with the blunt end, notably electrocuting them during a brawl and activating the drainage system for Warrior Falls. * Dora Milaje Armor: Standard-issue uniform of the Dora Milaje. While it is unknown if the suit of armor sports protection and durability to the level of the Panther Habit, it is strongly suggested that the armor is nonetheless made of Vibranium-weave due to being a Wakandan product, and is still better than most armor the world has to offer at large. * Wakandan Sword: Nakia wielded a sword that she had owned in order to combat T'Challa. She would wield again as she had faught Celaena Sardothien along with the Dora Milaje while they surrounded by her with spears. * Wakandan Short-Spear: Nakia wielded a spear that she had broken down to the size of a small blade, which she wielded as a knife-like weapon.